


NEO(Normally Extra Ordinary) [DISCONTINUED]

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: College AU, Evan and Tyler are my brotp in this i s2g, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more warnings and characters as it progresses, It's kinda all over the place?, M/M, Oh Lui is a ghost btw-, Will also add more characters/relationships as they join in on this cluster-fuck of a story, idk lmao, maybe smut? I'm not sure yet, powers au, they're kinda side characters? but not really?, this is really cute and angsty, we shall see, yes i added Luke and Ryan, you'll find out their powers as you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: Basically they all have powers and it's really gay and stuff.First chapter will explain it better sorry ;-;





	1. Prologue

“Once upon a fucking time the human race wasn't split between themselves. Then one day some people said 'Hey! Guess what? We have powers!’ and fucked the human race to its core.

 

“Now, originally normals(people without powers) were scared of these other humans with powers, and called them witches, killing them if they thought they had powers, or knew they had powers. Either way a lot of people died.

 

“Then some random Government official basically made an announcement saying ‘Yo! Don't kill people just because they have powers!  They're just like ordinary people, but with a little extra.’ and then the public named the people with powers Extra Ordinaries or EO for short.

 

“So a week later the world officials agreed on the ‘Extra Ordinary Project’, which basically stated that you could not do something to an EO just because  they are an EO, same with normals, you couldn't do something to them just because they're normal.

 

“Schools even set up an extra class for EOs who knew they had powers where they could learn how to control their powers. It's rather dumb if I have a say in it, but I don't so I'll keep my opinions to myself and keep telling the story.

 

“Now there was a one-of-a-kind college that provided more classes for EOs, as well as required you to go for 5 years rather than the usual 4. No other college or university did this, just the one. It helped that they were the biggest college in the world as of current, so it was able to do what it did well, teach almost(maybe even more than) a thousand students per year. It was astounding.

 

“This college is called Normally Ordinary, or NO as many liked to call it. The acronym rather fit, as the college basically said no to anything we'll, normal. Like requiring 5 years instead of 4 and having 4 students share a dorm instead of 2. It's colors were even red and green, complete opposites. Everyone loved the school, and almost half the students were EOs(which was the college's goal in the first place.

 

“It sits in Indiana of all places, it was located near Indianapolis but not really close. It was in a nice quiet place. Perfect for a giant fucking college campus. Absolutely fucking perfect.

 

“Anyways, now to the world views on EOs. Some places still weren't too happy with them existing, while the USA stood as the most accepting place for EOs. Seemed reasonable. Even with that some neighborhoods and towns preferred you stayed quiet if you were an EO, as there were still people believing the thought that EOs are sent from hell itself to kill the human race and rule Earth as their own. Which was obviously fake, but people in this world are fucking stupid so whatever.

 

“So, to wrap this up we will be following 8 people. All year 1 students just starting at NO. All of them were stupid, but within reason fit well together, like a puzzle that solved itself for you.

 

“So there's; Evan Fong, a Canadian-Asian moving down from Canada. Jonathan Dennis, a Virginian moving in from North Carolina. Tyler Wilde, not moving very far from his home in Indiana. Craig Thompson, a British guy moving in from LA. David Nogel and Brian O'Shea, both Irishmen moving in from Ireland. Brock Paxton, an American moving in from Utah. As well as Marcel Cunningham, a black American moving up from Florida.

 

“So keep reading if you're interested because this is gonna be a long ride. A long and fun ride.”

 

-Anonymous


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the like, almost 2 month wait,, lol  
> Been dealing with school and stuff :V  
> Hope y'all like this chapter  
> Plus, it might take another 2 months to update again XD I'm bad at staying dedicated to stuff lol. So here's to hoping this story stays on track :)  
> Love you guys, and i hope y'all like the first, official chapter of NEO :D  
> Also btw, POVs will change throughout this story, and occasionally during the middle of a chapter lol <3

**Terroriser POV**

 

The dorm was silent when I walked in, so I assumed I was the first one to get to the dorm, which meant I got first pick on a bed. Sweet.

 

Me and my friend David had come here all the way from Ireland just to go to this college. He had walked with me to my dorm before leaving to find his own dorm. Honestly I even remember the basics of how we met.

 

He had moved from a different part of Ireland to where I lived. We were in our senior year of high school at the  time, and we had almost all the same classes together. He was really shy and quiet, it was really cute. I had partnered up with him for a project in our English class at the beginning of the year, and we really hit it off as _friends_.

 

Who knew _one word_ could hurt you as much as it hurts me sometimes.

 

I walked into the bedroom, finding four beds, each with their own bedside table. I chose the one closest to the window and set my bag down beside my bed. I lied down on the bed, and that's when jet lag started to show itself. I ended up falling asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to a really loud crash and a yelp. I lifted my head groggily, looking for the source of the commotion that woke me. I sat up and noticed that all my roommates were here now, and I also noticed that one of them was on the floor.

 

I looked back up at my roommates. One was still on the floor. One was sitting on his bed, laughing. The last one was hurrying over to the guy on the floor, probably to see if he was ok, and I assumed correct because he began asking him if he was ok which was responded by a bunch of 'Yeah, I'm ok.’s from the guy on the floor.

 

I watched them for a moment longer before speaking up. “How the fuck did you end up on the floor?” The guy on the floor looked over his shoulder at me with a small apologetic smile.

 

“Rolled of my bed, sorry if I woke you.” he chuckle. I sigh and shrug.

 

“Wow. You're an idiot.” I say bluntly. He lets out a laugh.

 

“I'm Craig by the way.” He smiles, pointing his thumb at the guy who had been laughing. “That's Marcel,” then he pointed his thumb at the guy still standing over him. “And this is Brock.”

 

“Brian.” I say simply with a smile. Brock grabbed Craig’s hand, pulling him up from the floor. Marcel just gave me a small wave, which I returned.

 

My phone buzzed from it’s place on my bedside table, which I quickly picked up. “Oh yeah, that thing’s been going off for a while now.” Marcel mumbles. I shrug before checking it. Oh. _Oh_.

 

David had been texting me for the last hour, his last text being _‘_ _That’s it, I'm coming to your dorm. >:( _‘. I immediately called him. The other guys looked at me, confused. He picked up after the first ring.

 

“Now ye decide to respond!” he laughs into the phone.

 

“Yeah yeah, I was asleep David. Jet lag, remember?” I respond with a laugh, stretching my arms above my head.

 

“Yeah, shut the fuck up!” he huffs, I laugh loudly. “I’m still coming over you fuck, my roommates aren’t here and I'm bored.”

 

“Alright yeah, you’re good, mine are all here right now. You’d like them.” I hum with a smile, laying down onto my back.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll be there in a minute or so.”

 

“Cool, seeya then.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye bitch.” I say, hanging up, tossing my phone to my right onto the bed. “Yo, my friend David’s coming over by the way.” I inform the other three guys in the room. Marcel simply gives me a thumbs up, tapping away on his phone. Craig nods, as well does Brock.

 

After a minute of silence in the dorm someone knocks on the door, I quickly stand up and rush out of the bedroom to the front door and open it, finding a tall guy who goes by the name of David.

 

“Hey ya fock.” he smiles down at me. I laugh, giving him a small hug, pulling him into the dorm.

 

“Hey asshole.” I laugh, I turn around to drag him into the bedroom and instead when i turn around I find all three of them standing by the door, staring at us. “So. David meet Marcel, Brock, and Craig. Marcel, Brock, and Craig, meet David.” I say, clasping my hands together. It’s silent for a moment before David speaks up.

 

“Who’s who?” The other three laugh a bit, as well do I, a tiny bit bit. “Craig is the one with blue hair.” Craig wiggles his eyebrows at that. “Brock is the white girl in training.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“And Marcel is the..” Marcel raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to finish. “The one in the dinosaur hoodie.” Marcel nods.

 

David leans down to whisper into my ear. “Why didn't ya just say the black guy?”

 

“Because that's rude!” I respond with loudly. David put his hands up in defense.

 

“Alright ya win!” he laughs. I shake my head slowly.

 

“Whatever, let’s just go.” I laugh, grabbing one of David’s hands and begins to drag him past my roommates, and into the bedroom. He snorts and allows me to drag him into the room. I push him down onto my bed and set beside him as my roommates file into the room, sitting on their own beds.

 

After a moment of silence, David speaks up. “Brian, I thought ya said these dudes were cool.” I gasp, punching him gently on the shoulder.

 

“They are! C’mon don't be an ass!” I laugh. I watch as Marcel grabs a pillow from behind him and throws it at David, hitting him square in the face, making me laugh out loud, almost falling off the bed as I laugh.

 

“Ow- Hey! What the fock ya bastard!” David yells, throwing it back at Marcel. The pillow doesn't even get close to hitting him, landing on the floor near the end of the bed. That sent us all into giggles as David pouted at his shit aim.

He stands up and bends over, picking the pillow up and walks over to Marcel, smacking him harshly with it, dropping it on the bed next to Marcel as he stomps back to my bed, sitting beside me and turning his back to Marcel like an angry kid. Honestly, he acted like a kid more often than not, which I found funny considering we’re in college right now.

 

I giggled quietly as Marcel threw the pillow back at David, who almost immediately threw one of mine back, accidentally hitting Craig instead of Marcel. Craig threw the pillow at me, and I gently tossed it over to Brock, who caught it and smiled evilly, throwing at harshly at Craig.

 

And thus began the pillow war.

 

And it was the best/worst pillow war ever. Depends if you want my _really_ biased opinion or not, considering I lost. So it’d be the worst pillow war ever, for me anyways.

 

Basically, it ended with me and David on the floor, all the pillows on top of us with Marcel, Brock, and Craig standing over us like they won. Which they did, so I guess it’s reasonable for them to stand like that.

  
All jokes aside it was really fucking fun, and I just _knew_ , without a doubt in my mind, that the next 5 or so years would be _very_ interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also btw I'm thinking of making some lil layouts for the dorms :D so yaay  
> I also made lil refs for how i doodle the guys for this story, so tell me if you wanna see the lil refs for them:)  
> Ima force y'all to see the dorm layouts tho so hah >:D  
> lol, love y'all <3


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about any spelling mistakes or anything, i didn't go through and edit it enough to notice them all   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways :D
> 
> btw im working on a cute lil Ohm X Delirious soulmate thing in between this and other things, but ill start posting it when i get a good amount of chapters in that finished before i start posting it ^_^
> 
> Also Merry Christmas :D  
> yeah im kinda early for saying that but still >3<
> 
> Enjoyyy

**Vanoss POV**

 

“Evan! Get the  _ fuck _ over here you bitch!” Tyler yells after me as I almost trip over my feet. I was trying to run to our dorm before he can reach and tackle me, sending both of us and all our shit to the floor.

 

I had taken a chance earlier to grab his key to the dorm off him,  _ like an asshole _ . You see, I wanted to get to the dorm  _ first _ , and lock the door so he couldn’t get in, and to do that, I needed to steal  _ his _ key to the dorm so he couldn’t unlock it.

 

_ So here we are. _

 

As I ran,  _ for my life may I add _ , I bumped into a guy, knocking him into the wall. It was  _ his _ fault for standing in the middle of the hall, staring at his phone. So I think I’m in the right here.

 

He caught himself on the wall and turns to me, yelling loudly. “Fuck you, ya fucking cunty bastard!” He has a thick Irish accent and a  _ very _ colorful choice of words, I’ll give him that. I just call out a sorry and continue to run. 

 

I skid to a halt at seeing my dorm and quickly rush inside, brushing aside the fact that it was unlocked, but I can’t worry about that right now. I’m busy.

 

I hurriedly lock the door, laughing as Tyler smashes himself against the door. “Fucking-  _ Let me in Evan! _ ”

 

“Or else you’ll what?” I tease, throwing my shit on the couch and leaning my body against the door as an extra measure. 

 

“I’ll fucking punch your teeth in. You know I will!” He yells, making me chuckle nervously, knowing fully well that he  _ would and could _ .

 

“Not if you can’t get in the dorm!” I call back at him.

 

“Well you gotta leave at some point bitch boy!” He laughs.

 

“You’re right about that.” I laugh, rolling my eyes and giving up, quietly unlocking the door, waiting for him to notice it was unlocked as I grabbed my stuff, hurrying to the bedroom.

 

I look around the room, noticing one bed already set up, with a bag thrown on it and a box laying on the floor, half kicked under the bed. I sigh softly at that, tossing my bag on a bed on the other side of the room and shoving the small box I had under the bed. 

 

I sat on the bed, silently unpacking and waiting for Tyler to notice he could just walk on in. What made it even better was that I could still hear him yelling at me and pounding on the door, receiving no answer. It was painfully obvious to anybody in the nearby area that he was fucking pissed.

 

After a few moments he went dead silent. I looked at the door to the bedroom, furrowing my eyebrows and waiting in silence. I let out a breathe I didn’t know I was holding when I heard him start yelling again. I chuckle to myself, leaning back into the corner of the wall.

 

That’s when I heard the dorm door slam open and closed and angry stomping coming to the bedroom, accompanied by Tyler’s yelling. “ _ EVAAN _ !”

 

_ I’m so fucked. _

 

He burst into the room, his head whipping around to stare me dead in the eyes. He was pissed, yeah, but behind the anger on his face I could tell he was struggling not to burst out laughing. 

 

That’s Tyler for ya, trying not to laugh as he stares dead into my soul, about to beat the everloving shit out of me.

 

I cower in the corner as he throws his bag to the floor and pounces on me, making me yell out in fear. He pushes me down to lie on my back on the bed, him straddling me with his hands resting on my chest as my head dangled off the bed. “I’m gonna fucking kill you Evan.” He growls.

 

“You wouldn’t!” I laugh.

 

“Hmm.. you’re right. Your mom'd  _ kill me _ .” He chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest. I snort and sit up, our faces inches apart.

 

“Hey Tyler.”

 

“What?”

 

“This is gay.”

 

Tyler lets out a laugh, climbing off me and the bed. I laugh a little as well.

 

Tyler and I had this friendship where we could joke around with each other about being gay with one another, and not take very much offense towards it. It probably helps that we dated for about a year, before deciding we weren’t really meant to actually date. 

 

We’re both  _ very _ gay, and still often flirt with each other, but it’s not serious flirting,  _ not even close _ . It was more of a flirting where if you’re a bystander looking in, you can kinda tell we're just teasing each other. We kinda have the perfect friendship if you ask me.

 

_ Anyways _ .

 

Tyler shakes his head lightly and grabs his bag, walking over to the bed closest to my own and starting to set up his little section of the room. I just chuckle to myself and grab my phone from my pocket, standing up and leaving the bedroom, walking to the main room and sitting on the couch, playing games on my phone.

 

* * *

 

 

**Delirious POV**

 

My mother glances at me from where I sat beside her in the passenger seat. “Jonathan, promise me you won’t get into any trouble?” I turn away from my phone to look at her and raise an eyebrow.

 

“Mom, you  _ know _ how dumb of a statement that is.” I smirk. She chuckles and shakes her head, turning back to the road.

 

“ _ Fine _ . Promise me you at least won’t get arrested.” I laugh.

 

“Yeah, alright. I promise.” I smile, giggling a little bit because we both know I’m gonna get arrested at least twice in the next 5 years.

 

I turn back to my phone, scrolling through my social media. I only paused my scrolling when came to a picture of my friends Luke and Ryan, standing in front of NO, a few young adults walking past them in the background.

 

Luke and Ryan are professors at NO, but they’re not  _ that _ much older than me, with me being 25 and Ryan being 29, and Luke being 30. That’s about a 4-5 year difference. So not that much older than me is correct. Ok maybe they’re a bit older than me but still.

 

We when I was in my senior year of highschool, so I was about 18 at the time. I was working part time at a coffee shop on weekends, and every Sunday the two would come in, Luke ordering a simple black coffee, and Ryan ordering the most tooth rotting drink we had. Then when they got their drinks they’d sit at the booth right beside the door and stay for fucking ever, giving each other little kisses and the usual annoyingly cute couple shit. 

 

I would usually walk over to them and tell them something along the lines of “Either leave or order something else please, you’re too cute for my eyes to handle.” and Ryan would usually go red face and Luke would shake his head, laugh, stand up, pat me on the back, and pull Ryan up and leave.

 

Then one day they sat up at the counter and Luke started to talk with me, Ryan was mostly silent, adding small comments here and there on our conversation, but he quickly began to start conversations with me as well and the three of us became friends fast.

 

So, long story short, they were an annoyingly cute adult couple that befriended an annoying delinquent highschooler. A friendship made in hell.

 

The two got hired at NO when I was about 20, so I was stuck in North Carolina doing my usual bullshit while they were up in Indiana being great professors. They’d always come back down during breaks and hang out.

 

I didn’t tell them I got accepted into NO, hell they don’t even know I applied, and I was applying right in front of them! Literally! We were in a booth at a coffee shop, them sitting next to each other being annoyingly cute, while I sat across from them with my laptop, applying for the college they worked at. I guess it was my surprise for the two I guess.

 

They left the week before me, as the professors had to get everything set up for their classes, and that was the same week I got my acceptance letter. So that gave me a week to pack up my stuff for college. 

 

I don't have a lot of stuff so it wasn't that hard to pack. But once I was done I called my mom and now we're on the way to the airport to drop me off.

 

“Alright Jonny, have fun and tell Luke and Ryan they need to be more observant.” She says as the car slows to a stop in front of the airport. I laugh and lean over, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“Now  _ that _ I can do!” I giggle, shoving my phone in my pocket and grabbing my bag from where it sits at my feet and hopping out of the car. I lean into the open car window and smile kindly at my mother. 

 

“Alright, I'm off to go annoy my three roommates and all my dumb old professors. Especially Luke and Ryan.” I say with a giggle. 

 

“Good luck baby.” She smiles sadly.

 

“Luck? You're looking at me, Jonathan Dennis! I don't  _ need _ luck!” I laugh, she chuckles quietly.

 

“I love you Jonny.”

 

“Love you too Ma.”

 

“Alright, now go catch your plane sweetheart.” she laughs.  I curse quietly to myself.

 

“ _ Shit _ , I'll see you when they let us out for winter break. Bye Ma!” I call out, running off before she could respond. I did look back to see her smiling widely as she pulled away. 

 

I sigh softly through my nose and smile to myself. I'd miss my mom, but I can't just bail out now and stay back here in North Carolina with her. My next stop is Indiana, and there's no train back home from there any time soon.

 

I turn back towards the airport, pushing open the door.

 

As I step inside the airport I smile widely, completely forgetting about the now locked path behind me and only focusing on the wide open path in front of me.

 

Indiana,  _ here I come. _


	4. [DISCONTINUED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh,, sorry?

Ok, so uh obviously this work has been dropped.. I never really got far past the 2nd chapter in the Google Doc of this anyways, so there’s that.

So why I never got anywhere with this story is because I lost interest in this story rather quickly, and I didn’t have a clear idea of where it was going to go.

Another reason is I sort of lost an interest in watching the BBS and don’t watch them a lot anymore, so it was really hard to try and make myself write this when I wasn’t interested in the characters I involved in it.

 

Because I don’t want to leave you guys wondering on their powers, I‘ll at least tell you guys those :)

 

Even- Fire & lava

Jonathan- Water & ice

Tyler- Turns into animals 

Craig- Invisibility & telekinesis

David- Ghost like powers(invisible, phase through walls, see ghosts, possess shit, I even gave him a stupid demon-spirit-form that he had when he got extremely angry, and he’d kill some people. It was dumb I know lol)

Brian- Natura & weather

Brock- Healing

Marcel- Stretchy limbs(I didn’t know what else to give him lol I was dumb)

 

I don’t remember theirs exactly but here’s what I’m p sure Ryan and Luke’s were

Ryan- turns into a bunny/has bunny features(jumps good, ears, tail, etc) idk

Luke- demon shit idfk

 

so uh yeah

also in the tags it says that Lui is a ghost

and yeah, he was basically David’s friend that he accidentally killed w/ his demon thing and now he haunts David

it was dumb

 

so yeah, sorry to anyone who was really interested in this story, I’m never gonna get back to this

Sorry again <3


End file.
